User blog:TyrannoRanger/Post-Zyu Power Rangers series (My Universe, series 16-25) - Zords
Power Rangers Dino Force *Dinozords - The Dinozords are the patriarchal Zords of the modern descendants of the Dinosaur Warriors. They are the robotic incarnations of the Dinosaur Guardians and have various innate sacred powers. They can be summoned with the command "Come on out, Dinozord (Name of Dinozord)" individually or "Come on out, all five Dinozords" for all five Dinozords. Once inside the cockpit, he/she says "(Name) Ranger! Dinozord (name of Dinozord)! Unite!". 170 million years ago, all seven Dinosaur Guardians were in a team, but were separated into three different aspects during the battle with Lokar, which results in separation of Brachiosaurus, Dragon, and five other Guardians. **Tyrannosaurus Dinozord - Randy's Dinozord and the first Dinozord to be awaken. First appeared in Episode 2. Bigger and stronger than the other primary Dinozords, he is able to vaporize giant monsters with his Tyranno Sonic, a blast of Sonic Energy fired from his mouth, and can stand on his tail to deliver jump kicks to his enemy. When called upon, he comes from under the Earth. Forms the Dino Megazord's torso. **Mastodon Dinozord - John's Dinozord. First appeared in Episode 3. He can blow a glacial gas called Mammoth Blizzard of -200°C from his trunk to freeze enemies. When called upon, he comes from the glaciers. Forms the Dino Megazord's arms and back. **Triceratops Dinozord - Tony's Dinozord. First appeared in Episode 3. He is equipped with the dual Tricera Cannons on the tip of his tail and his two horns can be shot out on chains to ensnare giant opponents. When called upon, he comes from the desert. Forms the Dino Megazord's left leg. **Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord - Paul's Dinozord. First appeared in Episode 3. His running speed exceeds that of all the other Dinozords. He also has a mighty laser gun called the Tiger Laser on his tail and can slash opponents with his claws. When called upon, he comes from the jungle. Forms the Dino Megazord's right leg. **Pterodactyl Dinozord - Kendall's Dinozord. First appeared in Episode 3. She is the only Dinozord with flying abilities, and her flying speed can go as high as Mach 2.5. She fires Ptera Beams from her wings. When called upon, she comes from the volcano. Forms the Dino Megazord's chestplate. *Dino Megatank - First appeared in Episode 6. When the Dino Rangers installed the Dino Crystals into the dashboards, the five core Dinozords can combine into a tank by saying "Combine! Dino Mission!" **Its attacks include Dinotank Cannons and Dinotank Storm. *Dino Megazord - First appeared in Episode 6. The robot mode of all five core Dinozords combined together. Transformed from Dino Megatank by saying "Invoke! Dino Megazord!" **Dinosword Godhorn - Finishes off the monster by using "Super Legend Lightning Slash". **Other weapons include Mammoth Shield and two cannons planted on his back. *Dragonzord - Scott's Dinozord. First appeared in Episode 21. He comes at the sound of the Dragon Bayonet's summoning melody, rising up from New York Bay, and his superb combat ability matches that of Tyrannosaurus which allows him to hold his own against even Goldar and Scorpina. He has a strong drill on the tip of his tail, and his Dragon Hurley, a blast of missiles launched from his fingertips, is powerful enough to smash giant monsters. *Mega Dragonzord - Combination of Dragonzord, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozords. Appeared in Episodes 22, 23, 25, 27, 29, 37, 39, 48, & 50. **Dragon Antler - Finishes off the monster by using "Concussive Dragonstrike". *Super Dino Megazord - Combination of Dino Megazord and Dragonzord. Attacks his enemies with a blast of mighty beams from his chest and lateral shoulder armor called the Kaiser Burst. Appeared in Episodes 31, 38, and 48. **Finishes off the monster by using "Empire Attack". *Divine Dinozord Brachiosaurus - A giant white Brachiosaurus carrier Dinozord. The only Dinozord without a pilot. When his two Tail Cannons slid forward, he becomes Divine Dinozord Brachiotank. enabling him to provide support fire to the Dino Rangers or serve as a chariot/mount for Dino Megazord. Brachiosaurus can also shoot fireballs from his mouth. Later in the series, Brachiosaurus is given the task of incubating the last two Dinosaur Eggs until they hatch, which made him a target by Rita Repulsa in the finale. When called upon, he comes from a misty swamp deep in the forest. Appeared in Episodes 29, 31, 34, 35, 37, 42, 43, 45, 48 & 50. *Dino Ultrazord - Combination of Super Dino Megazord and Brachiosaurus. Appeared in Episodes 31, 34, 37, 42, 43, 48 & 50. **Finishes off the monster by using "Grand Banisher". Power Rangers Star Thunder *Dragon Thunderzord - Red's Thunderzord. During the original war against the Gorma, the Dragon Thunderzord and the other Thunderzords were summoned and empowered by the five Thunder Gems. As the gemss were lost following the end of the war, Jiayu had to use his own qi energy to summon Dragon Thunderzord when the Gorma resurfaced in the late 20th century. As the Gorma stepped up their offensive, this ultimately proved insufficient, requiring Dragon Thunderzord to summon Wendy to China to find the Thunder Gems in order to awaken the other four Thunderzords, allowing the Thunder Rangers to form the Thunder Megazord with Dragon Thunderzord and later Mega Tigerzord with Tiger Thunderzord. His attack is the Big Blaze. *Lion Thunderzord - Green's Thunderzord. Revived in Episode 6. The Lion Thunderzord can generate mists to confuse the enemy before creating illusions to attack them by way of his Great Mirage attack. Forms the bow of the Thunderzord Assault Team; Thunder Megazord's helmet, breastplate, belt ornament, pauldrons and gauntlets; as well as Mega Tigerzord's back and shoulders. *Unicorn Thunderzord - Blue's Thunderzord. Revived in Episode 6. The Unicorn Thunderzord is able to levitate boulders and hurl them at opponents with his Great Gravity attack. Forms the Thunderzord Assault Team's right side, as well as the right leg armor for Thunder Megazord and Mega Tigerzord. *Griffin Thunderzord - Yellow's Thunderzord. Revived in Episode 6. The Griffin Thunderzord can shoot fireballs out of his mouth, and rewind time with his Great Time attack. Forms Thunderzord Assault Team's left side, as well as the left leg armor for Thunder Megazord and Mega Tigerzord. *Firebird Thunderzord - Pink's Thunderzord Revived in Episode 6. The Firebird Thunderzord can fire laser blasts and generate whirlwinds with her Great Whirlwind attack. Forms the rear of Thunderzord Assault Team, a kilt for Thunder Megazord, the tip of the Thunder Javelin, and Mega Tigerzord's weapon. *Thunder Megazord - First appeared in Episode 8. The combined form of the five core Thunderzords. Uses various Thunder Rangers' techniques. Fights the monster with Thunder Javelin. **Thunder Sword - Finishes off the monster by using "Storm and Stress". **His attack include Qi Kung Shot. *Tiger Thunderzord - White's Thunderzord. Created in Episode 22 by the combined powers of Jiayu and the five core Thunder Rangers. It can serve as a mount for the Dragon Thunderzord when the latter is in warrior mode and can attack with a blast of sound called Great Roar. *Mega Tigerzord - Combination of the Tiger, Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird Thunderzords. First combined in Episode 22. **Finishes off the monster by using "Flying Sword: Smash to Atoms". **His attack includes Great Qi Power Punch. *Tor the Shuttle Zord - First appeared in Episode 31. Unlike the other Thunderzords, Tor has the ability to speak and has a human guise. *Thunder Ultrazord - Combination of all seven Thunderzords. First combined in Episode 31. **Finishes off the monster by using "Great Death Crush". Power Rangers Ninja Force *Shogunzords - The Shogunzords are the first set of Zords. Rather than the Ninja Rangers piloting them, they transform into their Shogunzords with the command "Hidden Style: The Art of Shogunzords!" **Red Shogunzord - Red's first Zord. Armed with Ape Slicer. Forms the main body of Shogun Megazord. **White Shogunzord - White's first Zord. Armed with Crane Beaks. Forms the left arm of Shogun Megazord. **Blue Shogunzord - Blue's first Zord. Armed with Wolf Staff. Forms the right arm of Shogun Megazord. **Yellow Shogunzord - Yellow's first Zord. Armed with Bear Claw and can perform Bear Flame Wheel. Forms the right leg of Shogun Megazord. **Black Shogunzord - Black's first Zord. Armed with Frog Bow and can perform Frog Sandstorm. Forms the left leg of Shogun Megazord. *Shogun Megazord - The first of three Ninja Generals to be awakened. First appeared in Episode 1 where it manifested as the Illusion Castle and was later formed by the Ninja Rangers in Episode 4. **Flaming Shogun Sword - Finishes off the Spectrebeast by using "Flaming Shogun Slash". **Attacks include Shogun Flower Spray and Blazing Shogun Wave. *Falconzord - First appeared in Episode 23. The second of the three Ninja Generals to be awaken. First summoned by Michihiro to help the Ninja Rangers in their battle against the Hydro Hog. It is sentient, since it doesn't have a pilot. *Ninjazords - First appeared in Episode 31. The Ninjazords are the second set of Zords. They can be summoned by using the Ninja Scrolls and the command "Hidden Style: The Art of Ninjazords!" **Ape Ninjazord - Red's second Zord. First appeared in Episode 25. Armed with Double Ape Swords. Forms the right arm of Ninja Megazord. **Crane Ninjazord - White's second Zord. Attacks with Crane Beam. Forms the head of Ninja Megazord. **Wolf Ninjazord - Blue's second Zord. The Wolf Ninjazord is the fastest of the Ninjazords and is able to dart from one location to the other in a way that makes it seem as though he's teleporting. Attacks with Wolf Eyebeams and the Wolf Somersault. Forms the left arm of Ninja Megazord. **Bear Ninjazord - Yellow's second Zord. Attacks with Bear Eyebeams and Bear Earthquake. Forms the upper torso of Ninja Megazord. **Frog Ninjazord - Black's second Zord. Attacks with Frog Flamethrower and Frog Dynamite (uses his tongue as ramp to send miniature versions of Frog Ninjazord to be used as bombs). Forms the lower torso and legs of Ninja Megazord. *Ninja Megazord - The last of the three Ninja Generals to be awakened. Represents the technique aspects of the Ninja Rangers. Rather than using weapons, he uses hand-to-hand combat. First combined in Episode 31. **Attacks the Spectrebeast with Ape Punch and Wolf Chop. Can also fire eyebeams powerful enough to break the Seal Doors. Also has the ability to have his arms detach to attack independently of the main formation. **Finishes off the Spectrebeast by using "Iron Ninja Finish" where he uses both the Ape Punch and Wolf Chop simultaneously. *Super Shogun Megazord - Combination of Shogun Megazord and Falconzord. **Finishes off the Spectrebeast with Shogun Cannons Full Discharge. *Super Ninja Megazord - Combination of Ninja Megazord and Falconzord. **Finishes off the Spectrebeast with "Iron Ninja Flying Finish". Also has an alternate finisher called "Iron Ninja Finish: Ape Ninja Special" where he flew into his opponent and pummeled with his right arm. Power Rangers Zeo *Zeozords - Five mechas built by Chief Morrison to aid the Zeo Rangers in fighting the armies of Baranoia. In addition to forming Zeo Megazord with the command "Zeo Combination", each of the Zeozords provide one of the five helmets used by Zeo Megazord. **Phoenix Zeozord - Red's first Zord. Armed with the Phoenix Beam and also carries the Defender Wheel which it delivers to battles so Red Zeo Ranger can use it to destroy normal sized Machine Beasts. Forms Zeo Megazord's head, back and the Wing Mode helmet. **Taurus Zeozord - Green's first Zord. Armed with the Taurus Beam and can ram enemies with his Taurus Attack. Forms Zeo Megazord's lower torso and the Horn Mode helmet. **Sphinx Zeozord - Blue's first Zord. Armed with the Sphinx Shot in his forehead and can bite opponents with his Sphinx Crush attack. Forms Zeo Megazord's upper torso and arms, and the Gravity Mode helmet. **Dogu Zeozord - Yellow's first Zord. Armed with the dual Dogu Vulcans on its head and side mounted cannons. Dogu Zeozord lacks mobility of its own and instead must be towed into battle by Taurus. Forms Zeo Megazord's left leg and the Vulcan Mode helmet. **Moai Zeozord - Pink's first Zord. Armed with the Moai Cannon on its head and side mounted missile launchers. Like Dogu, Moai Zeozord lacks mobility of its own and must be towed into battle by Sphinx. Forms Zeo Megazord's right leg and the Cannon Mode helmet. *Zeo Megazord - First appeared in Episode 7. Has the ability to change helmet depending on the battle condition. **Wing Mode - The default helmet used by the Red Zeo Ranger. Summons the Zeo Crown Sword to finish off the Machine Beast with the "Zeo Final Crash". Also has the Zeo Crown Sword Shoot and the Zeo Crown Spark Shield attacks. **Horn Mode - The helmet used by the Green Zeo Ranger. Fires Taurus Thunder blast attack from his horns and perform the Taurus Headbutt. **Gravity Mode - The helmet used by the Blue Zeo Ranger. Performs the Sphinx Punch attack and fires the Sphinx Telekinesis Beam from his forehead. **Vulcan Mode - The helmet used by the Yellow Zeo Ranger. Fires the Dogu Vulcan from the guns planted on the sides of his helmet, and performs the Zeo Jump Crash and the Dogu Sky Kick attacks. **Cannon Mode - The helmet used by the Pink Zeo Ranger. Fires the Moai Cannon and performs the Moai Tornado attack. *Red Battlezord - Built as the predecessor to the Zeo Megazord, this extremely powerful humanoid robot that is launched from the UAOH headquarters by means of a specially designed cannon. It was taken by the UAOH's Lt. Cobb to intercept a squadron of the Baranoia's Quadrafighters before it was finished, resulting in the Red Battlezord going berserk which led to both the death of its pilot and the Red Battlezord being buried underground. The Red Zeo Ranger released it after the Zeo Megazord was badly damaged during the battle with Main Drain. *Zeo Megabattlezord - Combination of the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord. **Finishes off the Machine Beast by using "Big Cannon Burst". *Pyramidas - The Zeo King's Zord. First appeared in Episode 26. A massive Zord that doubles as a spaceship. He is armed with laser beams that fires from his apex and can summon a wave of lightning that destroys a giant Machine Beast called "Super Blaze Wave". *Red Zeobot - Red's second Zord. Uses the Star Headbutt and Star Blaze. Forms the upper torso of Zeoblock Megazord. *Green Zeobot - Green's second Zord. Uses the Square Splash (as in a wrestling move) and Square Net Trap. He is also capable of operating underwater. Forms the legs of Zeoblock Megazord. *Blue Zeobot - Blue's second Zord. Uses the Triangle Kick and Triangle Blizzard. Forms the lower torso of Zeoblock Megazord. *Yellow Zeobot - Yellow's second Zord. Uses the Equal Kick and Equal Lightning. Forms the head, shoulder, and arms of Zeoblock Megazord. *Pink Zeobot - Pink's second Zord. Uses the Circle Aerial Chop and Circle Impact Wave. Forms the feet of Zeoblock Megazord. *Zeoblock Megazord - First appeared in Episode 34. The second Megazord used by the core Zeo Rangers. In Episode 45, Zeoblock Megazord was captured by Baranoia and Klank retrives data from it allowing the Baranoia to locate the UAOH headquarters. He was later freed by Auric. During the final battle with Prince Sprocket and Princess Archerina, the Zeoblock Megazord is piloted by the Zeo King. **Double Block Swords - Finishes off the Machine Beast by using "Double Block Crash". Category:Blog posts